what start with a letter
by maychewn
Summary: sanji and zoro always fight, and sanji thought that how they stay. but than come a weird letter to him. what will zoro do? and how will sanji react?...
1. Chapter 1

**hello ^^ this is my very first story in english. and my very first on this two...i"m..not very good with english and l"m sorry if it come out a little bad. i be very happy for a comments and reviews..**  
**l"m still not sure if i can write good in eng, but i try my bust.**

**adit: thank you for my bate,crystalbluefox that read it again and Help me improve it**

~.-.-.~

Chapter 1

~.-.-.~

It takes him a long time to understand that thing that was bothering him. It wasn't like he didn't know what it was -he did! It was just too much to admit it to himself, not to mention the others in his crew. That thing that had been nagging him, happened every time he saw that stupid idiotic excuse of a moss-head.

At one side he enjoys their fighting's and the competitions in between them. It was like some kind of a bond that he never have before with anybody else. In their fights, Zoro was completely with him, and only with him. On the other hand, he knows how deep loyal the moss head was toward their captain Luffy. Although he himself felt some loyalty to him as well, it was nothing compared to the moss-head bastard's loyalty.

No, not even close. It was a fact, and he already accepted it. He lived with that knowledge every single day that this feeling of his would never be able to be compared to the moss-head's loyalty to their captain, it would never be prioritized above the loyalty towards their captain, and therefore he was never going to mention it to anybody.

For some reason it felt so frustratingly. It annoyed so much that it was directly… tiring. How stupid is that anyway? It's not like he did anything hard or something to acknowledge that _thing, _to accept it, he even tried to ignore it… but for no use. Whatever he tried, even to hate that stupid fucker… he still felt like this. He wasn't sure when or why this even had started inside of him… this tired attitude.

Tired from all of this, not the advancers they had together, this was fun. But this _thing_ with the marimo, this feeling that he himself couldn't admit to himself, even if he is going to die a terrible death some day, he was going to never accept it and never to talk about it.

Maybe it was for the best, everyone believed already that they had a brother-hate relationship, and the asshole never treated him differently from the others.

It's true that this asshole always enjoyed to insulate and irritate him but… it wasn't like he didn't enjoy to do the same to him. It was a "funny" weird game that they "played" in between them.

He also knew how this asshole love to sacrifice his life for his Nakama's wellbeing, especially for Luffy's, their captain… but also for the cook -but that's the thing! He never _wanted_ this sacrificing act! He never asked for it in the first place anyway!

Stupid asshole marimo!

But he couldn't tell him that, his hatred for is sacrificing masochism acts_…_ now could he?

So he just kept his mouth shut and smoked his favorite cigarette on the railing. Blowing out the smoke to the air and shared the last stub with the sea, as he tossed it out into the ocean. He turned his back to it and returned to his Kitchen… as he always did and always will do; starting dinner, listing to the noise from the Idiots outside, who playfully did their own things… as they always did.

He was also well aware of the secrets this asshole wouldn't tell to anybody, of his precious "past" he keept to himself. The reason as to _why_ he wanted to become the greatest swordsmen in the world. But like the marimo bastard, he too had his own secrets as well. And he was fine with that this way, he wasn't interested what shit happened in his past, the shit in the past could stay behind, for all he cared.

He finished preparing the meals just before the indicating scream for food, that he long ago had accustomed to hear and the breakthrough of his captain to the kitchen.  
"Sanji **food**!"

It was both a nice but also an annoying routine at the same time.  
"Food is ready, Nami-san… Robin-chwan." sanji called with a passionate voice, eyes like hearts as he started his weird dance as they enter the Kitchen. All to please the ladies.

"Thanks, sanji-kan"

"Thank you, cook-san."

"Here's yours, assholes."

After he did his usual reaction over the girls, he handed the others their meals, before taking his own place among them... he loved the noise, he loved to hear how much they enjoyed his food and he loved their happy laugher. Smiling wasn't hard, on the contrary, but Sanji didn't care, he didn't care to smile goofily and at his friends, because it was welcome, because he was a part of them, and kicking Luffy's head when he tried to steal food, was just a part of it all.

Although he always send short glances towards the swordsman every now and then, disguised in an annoying glare _if _he should get caught, but he never say anything. At least not in the meal time.

Anyway, the fun did not last for long when suddenly they heard the sound of a bird from the deck, and a really noisy one too. They stopped eating and looked at one another.

"Did you hear that, Luffy?" Nami asked, the others nodded positively with their heads.

"Yeas …wondear whaets it is" Luffy said with his mouth full of food.

"Let's go check it out." Nami said briefly and everyone did as she said and got up. They went to the deck, but there was nothing unusual to see, except for a strange bird that was a little too big for a normal bird. It was sitting on the deck, its strange colors only intensified its hard look.

"What's with the bird?" Sanji asked.

"She look strange." Nami said with a suspicious Look.

"She look yami!" Luffy jumped before any of them ever could stop him.

"w..wait a sec… -Luffy!" Nami yelled, but like always he didn't listen and approached the bird until he was in front of it.

"Amazing! She's soo big!" Luffy said and curiously wandered around the bird like a curious child.

"Maybe she's like the special extinct birds that nobody seen before. Have I ever told how I, the great Captain Usopp saved 1000 birds from a hurricane storm …oi, are you listing ?!" Usopp shouted when he noticed that they all ignore him.

"I think this bird belong to someone from Royalty." Robin said

"Why do you think that?" Chooper ask

"Look how nurtured she is... and the collar on her neck." Robin pointed, Sanji nodded.

"Robin-chwan's so smart!" He exclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

"Hmm? What's that?" Luffy asked as the bird passed him the daily newspaper and a letter. The others came closer to check it out as well, but before they were able to do anything else, the bird lept up and flied to the sky. Even after she disappeared into the night, Sanji couldn't stop looking after her wondering for himself

_"What was up with this bird? I have a bad feeling about it."_

"Let me see this…" Nami took the paper and the letter from Luffy and started to read it. After a while she looked at the cook who still looked toward the sky in a worried look.  
"this paper looks very old, look at the date, and this letter…mm Sanji kun.."

"Ah? Yes, Nami-san?" Sanji turned to look at her, and received the letter from her hands.

"I think this is for you…see? It has your name on it." The others turned to him with curious stares.

"Why don't you open it?" Usopp said, who were just as curious as hell as the others were.

"Yeah, open it, bro." Franky said with excitement.

Sanji glanced at the letters of his name and sighed as he put it in his pocket and took out a cigarette. He lit it and took a deep breath.

"Come on! Why you all just standing here for?! Dinner's getting cold."

"Open the letter Sanji, don't be an asshole!"

"I _am _an asshole, live with it!" He said, giving them his best annoying smirk.

Both Chopper and Usopp grumbled in annoyance, but they were both too curios to just let it go, the rest of them just looked at him. He tried to ignore the swordsman's gaze, there bore into him, telling him that he _knew _that something was wrong, but it was Robin whom instead voiced their concern. "Are you all right, cook-san?"

Sanji blew out some smoke and gave her a big smile.

"Well of course, Robin-chwan. l"m so happy that you worries about me…!" with hearts in his eyes again, he takes her hands while happily jumping around her, but it came to an abrupt end as he got punched in the head by Nami.

"Stop with the idiotic behavior! l"m too tired for this. Thanks for the dinner and good night." She said and walked away from them, when behind her Sanji jumped, waving after her.

"Good night, my sweet love Nami-saaan." he said with a passionate gleeful voice, the hearts this time almost blooming out of his eyes.

"I want to know what it say!" Luffy exclaimed, pointing at the cook's pocket, who in return swirled around and kicked him in the head and made his way towards the boy's sleeping quarters. "Oww Sanji you… why did you do that?" Luffy howled and touched his head.

"It's too freaking dark to read outside, and it's late! Eat the rest of the dinner or go to sleep! I'll take care of the dishes tomorrow." Sanji stops for a moment and sighs as he hears his captain's pitiful whining. "Tomorrow. I read it tomorrow and tell you, okay? Don't worry Luffy." the cook said in a calming voice without looking back, before heading inside to get some sleep… and some peace.

"Oh.. okay then. Tomorrow!" Luffy answers with his usual big smile, just like a child, while the others scream at him with an unsatisfied expression.

"Luffy!.."

"How could you! We liked to know!" Chopper protested as well with a pout.

"Ah? Don't worry, we can trust Sanji." Luffy said with his usual big smile, the others just sighs and moves to another subject. They went inside to eat the rest of the dinner. After eating they sat there for a few minutes and talked about the paper they got from the bird. Robin decide to check it out tomorrow morning, and after clearing the table and placed it on the counter, they all said their goodnight and went to sleep each in their own place. Except for Zoro, whom had tonight's nightshift. At some point in the silent night, he went to the boy's bunkroom, where a cacophony of different muffled snores erupted. Looking at Sanji through the darkness, he moved closer, as silent as he could be.

"Oi, shitty cook. I know you not sleeping." He said in an harsh but hushed tone, he didn't want to wake up any of the others.

"Now that you wake me up, I sure am not, asshole marimo!" Sanji mumbled back, with his back turned towards him.

"What's your problem, damn cook?!."

"Nothing! Just let me sleep, you fucking moron!"

"I'm not letting you until you spell it out." Zoro said, pointing it out by giving the cook a little kick. Sanji just growled at him but didn't say anything but that. He refused to give anything to the swordsman except for growls and a very annoyed glare. After the fifth kick he had enough though.

"What the hell do you want, damn marimo?!"

"You didn't want the other's to know what was written in that letter. You're hiding something, isn't that it, damn cook?"

"I didn't say that. It's your imagination." the cook answer with a very low voice, almost a whisper, as was he slowly drifting into sleep.

"Instincts. And my instincts are always right." the swordsman corrected him, the cook sighed.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you… but they're wrong this time. And don't you have a night watch to take care of tonight?" Iit was the first thing that came up in the cook's head to get rid of the swordsman, and it work perfectly, since he could hear the grumpy stumping, as the swordsman walked away.

"I'm not done with you, better remember that, shitty cook!" Zoro promised and with that, he left the room.

_"Damn shitty marimo moss head!" _the cook cursed at him and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep finally to catch him and drag him down to the peaceful unknowingness.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**hello again ^^ this is the second chapter. i wanted to give you at least that until the next week. i may be still edit a few changes but…here it is. i like this ch^^ i felt like he flows more batter than the first one. hope you like it *-***

zoro set in the nest awake all night, pondering on what is been going on with the blond cook lately. it's not like they stop fighting like always but, for two weeks he didn't even look at him…Zoro could tell that something was different. like the cook put an invisible barrier between them. that barrier that no one could feel.  
zoro didn't like it one bit, it's not like they ever get along "well", but he never wanted to be push to the side like that. and this letter think make it even worse.

the morning come with the heat of the sun.. he just know that someone is there down below, but he decided to stay in his sitting position. somewhere in his mind, zoro was very worried about sanji. from all the crew, sanji was the one he fully trusted. other than luffy of course. because he was his captain, and he have to trust his captain. that's how zoro was.  
he still wanted to do something about this damn cook before they anchor in a now island but…what? he ponder again and look down from the nest. to zoro surprise, sanji was on the deck, and his hands rested carefully on the rail. he was holding a piece of paper in one of his hands against his face with a cigarette in his mouth. he couldn't see what was writing there, but the expression on sanji face seemed strange and somehow very sad. zoro felt is heart split a little for this expression, but couldn't tell why he felt that way.  
so he just kept looking at him from the nest, and suddenly sanji crumple the letter between his hands, and another hard crush before he try to throw him out to the sea. but on the last moment sanji give up, and put the letter in his pocket. blow out some smoke and gone away to his kitchen.

zoro wanted to stop sanji from leaving but he didn't make it before he disappeared to the kitchen. zoro get down from the nast, slowly, thinking about what he just saw and his heart warned him that something is very off. something is wrong with the cook, and it's not just is instincts. and zoro must to check it out before noon.

zoro enter the kitchen in silence, steering at sanji back and set to the table. he know what his excuse for coming there but not what to do after that. so he just continue watching sanji actions from a good distance point. he have to admit, his back was more muscular from what he seen in the past.  
_"shit. I have to find out what is going on… and fast." _

"do you need something, marimo?" he heard him ask and almost full to the floor  
"yeas..i mean…booze." zoro stumble to say, and wanted to hit himself on how stupid he sounds. sanji sand him a short look and smile a little.  
"well, wait a sec." sanji said briefly and come back to his cooking.  
after a few minutes, sanji pulled out a bottle from one of the drawers and threw him to zoro direction. zoro automatically caught the bottle and open him.  
"thanks.." he said in his deep voice.  
sanji always know which kind of alcohol zoro prefer. and somehow, always kept one only for him. he like that about him, maybe case sanji is the cook of the ship. so he have to know this kind of stuff. after all, he is the one that feed all of them every day. it makes sense that he knew that right?  
"so if you done you can…"  
"no..wait.." zoro stop him.  
"what now?"  
"nmm..i want to watch you today.."  
"ahh?" sanji blurt and raised his eyebrow.  
"you know…doing stuff…" zoro stumble again. he wasn't that good with words, he know that.  
"why?" in an surprised and suspicious voice, zoro wasn't surprised to receive response like that. he himself will react the same way if sanji ever say to him something like that. but he still doesn't know how to answer him, so he just remain silent for a while. wondering what answer will make sense to him . but then sanji pulled him out from his thoughts.  
"ohh I see. you still worried about what i been "hiding" from the crew in that shitty letter. you can stop now. i already done reading it, and i tall the crew today. although it wasn't contained anything special." he said with his usual voice but there was something in his eyes that bother zoro.  
"no..that's not it."  
"than what is it bastard marimo?. what are you planning now!?" still suspicious in his voice, zoro lowered his shoulders and sigh.  
_"look who's talking. not you the one that been hiding and planning things ?!"_ zoro wanted to say but stop himself. he doesn't wanted to fight him right now, he wanted to know and understand what was going on with him for the past two weeks. but how..?  
"oi..shity marimo, are you here today?."  
"I'm here and i'm going to watch you. like it or not." zoro said eventually. it was a bit harsh but that what come out to him in that moment .  
"no you don't, get out stupid marimo!." sanji order and run to give him a kick. zoro defend and dodged him, and without his will, they started to fight. zoro have to admit that he kind of miss this after two weeks that sanji just avoided him completely.  
but their battle Interrupted by the members of the crew that arrive to the kitchen.  
"good morning, fighting again?" Usopp say  
"they having fun has usual." Chooper said with naïve voice.  
"i"m hungryyy, bring me meat." luffy whine  
" you guys! can't you cut it out at least in the morning?" nami sighed in despair, and robin just chuckle a little. sanji stopped and approached her with a smile and ayes like harts.  
"ahhh nami-san, my love. i'm so sorry… your breakfast." sanji bring the meals and snacks to the girls, and then to the others. glaring at zoro every move, almost try to kill him with a stare.

after breakfast, the crew ask sanji about the letter when he just smile warmly and take another cigarette to his mouth.  
"it looks like the shitty old man wanted to say hello, and that he is an idiot." sanji sum up with a cold voice. and lit is cigarette.  
"ahh Zeff did? what else did he say?" luffy ask eagerly  
"i told you just now!" he said irritated  
"but how come this the only think he has to say? what about food?" luffy grumble.  
"well never mind that…did you find anything about that paper, robin chawn?" sanji ask and robin shook her head.  
"i read that paper twice …but i didn't find anything in particular."  
"i see… then let's leave it for awhile." sanji said and take a drag from his cigarette.  
"hi robin, are you sure you didn't find anything that can be connect to the Baratie restaurant?" nami ask with a puzzled look  
"l'm afraid not. not even a clue." robin answer calmly and drink her tae.  
"weird..then why that bird give that paper to us?.." nami ask herself out loud.  
"and a latter to sanji from zeff no less. can you show it to us?" usopp ask sanji and extended his hand to him. sanji just move his hand to sign "no" and said  
"i already threw that letter to the sea.. sorry."  
"what? how could you sanji kun?!.." with anger and will to hit him on the head.  
"i'm sorry nami-san, ahh the angry nami-san is so beautiful" with a passionate voice  
"oh well, let's forget about it. sanji I'm hungry.." luffy bag him.  
"you just ate breakfast you moron!" sanji snapped at him.  
"but l'm still hungry sanji! all this talk make me hungry again."  
"i don't give a shit!" and kick him on the head.  
zoro listened to all the conversation in silence and realized that sanji has been lying to tham. now he just have to find out why he lied and what was really writing in that damn letter. sanji was such a bother to handle.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**it's weird how ****Inspired works**** *-* and the review of a stranger, thank you so much. **

after the tense conversation was over, each one of the team turned to his business. except for one swordsman that decide to stick around to the cook all day like a glue. and yat…  
"although the idiot say that…" sanji raised an eyebrow and look at him with a twisted look. the green heir man slept peacefully on the table, snoring loudly like a tank, and saliva comes out from is moth. sanji take a deep long sigh.  
"you dumb Swordsman..what is the point in watching me when you are asleep? " sanji sigh again and turned to wash the dishes. the only thing luffy say about this before he left was  
"shishi…zoro is funny. let's leave him here "

sanji wanted to wake him up but he hesitated. to him it felt more calm and warm to see him sleeping than when he's awake. it give him some sort of freedom that he didn't have when the asshole was conscious. after sanji finish with the dishes, he went back to the table and sat in front of the sleeping zoro. lit some now cigarette and watch him in silence.  
Wondering in the silence kitchen how this weird connection started between them, and they never speek about this. at least not really a real conversation. maybe if fate was different, they had never would have meet each either.  
Although sanji always loved to make fun of his weird heir color, he wanted to touch it, to feel it under his fingers tip. and without him noticing , his hand moved on her own to this green heir. this man that didn't see it coming to him keep sleeping, when sanji finally notice where his hand was he started to tremble and stop himself quickly before the touch. he gut up to his feet turning his back to him and take a deep breath from his cigarette.  
_"shit! what the hell am i doing?! i hate this asshole, totally! i like girls demit! i don't want to touch this idiot! why would i want to touch his stupid heir!" _  
his body trembling strongly without control. and he lit one more cigarette, drag it deeply into his lungs and out.  
"i just need to calm down, i need to clear my head and think.."  
sanji torn around with one eye to zoro, and then for the clock  
"it's all this asshole fault. shit it already noon, I have to prepare snacks for the girls. oh well i might as well make him something."

later that day, zoro wake up to a wonderful smell of food in his nose and slowly open his eyes  
"it smell so good…mmm" after he drift off, his vision capture the full plate of hot and tempting food on the table close to his face. zoro couldn't resist and started eating with a big appetite. and sighed with relief after he finished the amazing meal. he had to admit, he really liked the food of this curlybrow cook. what this cook can make was always amazing and testy.  
then zoro remember and checked his surroundings.  
"wait a second, where this curlybrow cook go?!..shit! he must have escaped when i was sleeping."  
zoro got up and ran to the deck with a full force. after some raining around he find his target flirting with the girls again.  
"damn you, shitty cook! i show you what happen to those who ran away." he hissed and gut closer to the cook, grab him by the collar and dragged him away by force from the girls.  
"oi…what the hell?...let go of me…"  
The girls looked at him with a surprised looks on their faces.  
"what going on with zoro today?" ask nami  
"who knows.." robin grin and continue to drink her coffee.

after some distance zoro pressed sanji hard against the wall, blocking his way and sand him a cold look.  
"where the hell did you gone off to after what i said?!" in an icy voice. sanji didn't twitch or move only sigh.  
"it's your fault asshole, for falling asleep. you can blame only yourself for this." sanji said with a calm voice and a grin, moving his strong grip from him with a ease. zoro still sand him his ice and threatening look. ready to attack every minute.  
"relax already, i want to show you something" he said in a calm and cool voice.  
"If you think you can distract me then you…!" with a very cold voice, but sanji stop him in the middle and began to drag him away to the place there was the head of ship.  
when they got there, sanji arranged some barrels in a line and sign him to get closer.  
"what the hell?..barrels?" zoro frown  
"look inside." sanji said in a secure voice.  
zoro do what he said and open one of the barrels, inside he find plenty of alcohol and booze battles with ice. zoro open his eyes wide.  
"what the…why.." and look at sanji that stand there, smoking his cigarette.  
"i figured it might be more easier for you that way, instead of coming every time to the kitchen."  
after he said that, sanji sit naxt to one of the barrels, and take one battle for himself. zoro completely thrown back, he never expected that. so he didn't know what to say or how to react to this.  
"i…well..i…" he stumble, and he hate it. he wanted to say something to him. sanji just smile and sign him to come sit.  
"forget it, it's nothing. you don't have to say anything. today i'm in the mood for a drink. so come and join me, marimo." zoro smile to him buck and take his invitation to sit next to him and a battle to his hand.  
"well, i never refuse to a drink. but i wouldn't have guessed that you, from all the people i know, would invite me. what the occasion?" zoro ask and open a battle. sanji just lowered his shoulders and started to drink. zoro could see the drink was not to his liking but sanji continued to drink.  
"Nothing much, i just in the mood." he said quietly, looking at his feet.  
"mmm well, if something bothering you, you could always tell me. i listen" he said with a grin and began to empty the bottle in his hands.  
"i can't…" sanji answer almost with a whisper.  
"why?.."  
"because i don't want to."  
zoro grunted with his head full and began a deal for him.  
"tch…then let's do that. you tell me what bothering you, and I'll tell you something about me. duel?"  
"Really? you do that?" with a surprised look on his face, zoro smile a big smile.  
"yap, promise you."  
sanji smile softly to him, and lowered his head in despair  
"i…think i full in love.."  
zoro laugh hysterically to this, taking another battle. now sanji frown at him  
"you alewys 'in love', love cook. with different women every time."  
"asshole. i'm serious here." and put his head on his lags.  
"me too. is it nami?" said zoro still laughing hard.  
"forget it. now it's your turn."  
zoro make unsatisfied voice but continue anyway.  
"what do you want to know, love cook?" unwillingly  
"well…you know. about your past and shit. do you have a girlfriend? and why do you want to be the greatest swordsman in the world?"  
"oi oi.. too many questions, choose one." with raising an eyebrow.  
"fine, you asshole. then why the greatest swordsman in the world?.." with a defeated voice. and zoro started to tell him about his past, about his teacher, about his childhood friend kuine and their promise to each other. and about her death and how he take her sword in the end. with a voice full of nostalgia he finished with how he meet luffy and join his crew. sanji sigh deeply after he finished his story, his head unsteady.  
"i see now…so you basically full in love with her, but never tell her. and after she died, you couldn't get over her so you just take her sword with you. a little selfish I'd say, but I suppose it's natural in your situation. but you have to gut over it, your girl is not here anymore. l"m sure there plenty of girls in the world for you. don't stick to the past, It will destroy you " sanji doesn't looking at him for a second when he spit all that, and it pisses of zoro.  
" curlybrow you…! isn't listen to a word i seid antil now!" zoro shouted with a malicious voice.  
"i was listing. you just don't see it yet, marimo." sanji replied with a voice that was little drunk. finish is battle and stood up swaying slightly with a hand on his head.  
"i think the drink doesn't do me good. I'm going to rest.." with a weakly voice. zoro believe him, he never see him as the type to drinking. and then sanji go to his room. zoro stay to sit there a bit longer, wonder about all the things the love cook said about him. maybe he was right? he couldn't say for sure. only that it felt much more easy for him after he share his past.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**l"m sorry it take me a lot of time to write this, i was sick a little. i have to say that i straggle with this ch. -.- it was hard. and i ****Thought a lot about the rating of this story, and what rating his best for him. and after i talk with my friend, i finally decided it will be M. **

with a growl, sanji put his black tunic that goes with his suit on the chair in the corner. sat himself on him with a curved back. his hand grab his heir that coward his left eye. gripping his teeth together, and he felt like his head was going to explode. he never felt this way before, at least not when he doesn't fight in a really hard fight.  
and he know who's fault that was, him! the stupid marimo bastard. he should have kill him the moment he seen him for the first time.  
_"__what the hell this bastard thinning tell me all this?! i never wanted to know, shithead! well. maybe it was my fault too. why the hell did i ask him all this crap?!"  
_sanji removed his hand from his heir and take a cigarette to his mouth. he lit the cigarette, and take a deep breath. staring at his lags, his thoughts wonder between different Images of the marimo with the kuine girl he described to him. he know that was pointless, yeas and he just tortures himself for nothing. but he couldn't stop his mind, he hate this. he hate her like hell. and he never hate a women before like that!  
_"i shouldn't have drink that crap! now my mind is a faking muss. how can the asshole drink that disgusting crap anyway?! he have no sense of taste what so ever! i never touch this crap ever again in my life! shit." _  
and with that thought, he block all the thoughts on the marimo away from his mind. concentrated them with all his might in one thing only that was important at the moment - the letter. his hand reach to his pocket and take the piss of paper out. it was crumpled ender his hand, so he have to open him again to see his contain.  
sanji sighed nervously under his breath, spit a few clouds of smoke. he know well enough how important it was, and that he should go investigate what all of this mean. but he couldn't bring himself to do it now. he wanted to stay a bit longer by this parson side, and his nakama.  
although he knew how idiot he is right now, he let out a little giggle to himself. he was being ridiculous, really ridiculous.  
_"Somehow…i become something that…not __deserve to be they nakama. i can almost laugh if it wasn't so pathetic. well whatever.." _  
he sigh and hide the latter in some place he find in his room. getting up from the chair he was sitting, sanji take a look at the mirror that was on the wall, and fix his heir. after he finished, he gut out from the room, leaving behind his favorite black tunic.

when sanji prepare the dinner for the crew, he wasn't felt anything. only the movements of his hands, and the ingredients that almost felt like preparing themselves by themselves, and not by him.  
after he finished, sanji called for them to come, and luffy was the first to come in. all smile like and energetic.  
"food!" luffy called out happy "amazing! so much.." his moth almost full to the floor.  
and immediately began to chew.  
"wow sanji-kun…that a bit much." nami commend  
"you really undone yourself, cook-sun."  
sanji only smile to the girls, he couldn't bring himself to flirt today.  
"thanks, nami-san..robin-chan. i thought i try a few things."  
"It really allot sanji. there is no way we can finished all that." usopp complained.  
"if it depends on luffy, you might." sanji said and lit a cigarette.  
"that's for sure.." franky added  
"hohoho let me sing for you, my friends.." brook began to play his guitar and then eat with them too. after that they all eat happily, digging their food. they only respond when they see the cook leaving the Kitchen with his hands in his pockets.  
"oi sanji…where are you going? you not eating with us?" luffy ask, turning his look to him. sanji sand him short look from his shoulder, raising his hand with a slight wave.  
"no, i already eat. tonight i take the night shift. i batter go now."  
"ohh okay…" luffy answer with his lighthearted voice.  
zoro keep his gaze on him, study him deeply. it doesn't suits the cook to leave in the middle of the meal. his hart warned him again, but what the hell was wrong? is it because of his stupid crush he said he has when they drink together? But it's too silly to leave only because of that. no, it was something else, zoro was sure of it. and it might be the thing he wanted to know from him, that latter. It becomes urgent, tonight he will find out at all costs. something in him tall him that.  
with a light smile, sanji left the kitchen and come out to the nest. his hart felt heavy and a little lonely. but sanji have to keep some distance from the damn marimo, and seen his face just make him more…he didn't want to know what it was.  
_"what am i going to do?...i don't want to run away but…shit!"_  
if only the idiot didn't start to share his shitty past, he didn't have to distance himself from him! that's why he didn't want to know his stupid past, he didn't wanted to gut close to him that much, shitty marimo! it's all because his stupid actions. and the crew, he lied to them in the face. how can he look at them now?. But he couldn't take it back, not anymore.  
_"what do i do now?" _sanji ask himself. pondering on that latter, it was suspicious. but he didn't know where to start investigating. The only clue was that damn bird, and she fly away. but what Robin-chan said was something to bagin with:  
**"I think this bird belong to someone from Royalty."  
**he remembered her say, but he doesn't know or associated with any people from royalty in his life. maybe Zeff was associated with them? but for what and why that they sand a latter like this?  
of course the shitty old gazer will never tall him thinks like that, stupid old man. he should have drop dead a long time ago. sanji find himself miss him, that annoying old man that never acknowledge him. shit, it was sucks. now sanji returned to the starting point, and he didn't know what to do with himself. other than to kick something.

the cook didn't notice the one that that come out to the nest with him. he was so caught out with is own thoughts, until he even didn't feel the gazes of the swordsman on him. examine him closely, with growl. after a while, zoro brought his face close to his  
"oi shitty cook! don't Ignore me."  
sanji fall backwards from the unexpected surprise, zoro just growl at him again.  
"what the hell…!" sanji yell  
"that my words shitty cook! What's wrong with you?!"  
"don't come near me with your ugly face like that asshole! you almost gave me a heart attack, dement. what the hell are you doing here?!"  
"you didn't notice, shitty cook?! think I'm stupid or something? you hiding something." zoro roar, and sanji look to somewhere else.  
"again with that?! i already said that i don't hide anything from you. can't you gut it the first time or you that kind of a moron, marimo?"  
"shat up damn cook! you lied too."  
"what?!...i did not asshole!"  
"yeas you did, curlybrow! i saw you that morning. you didn't threw that letter…with means you didn't wanted the others crew to know what writing there. what so important that you need to lie to us about?" zoro burst at him with all his might. leaving him speechless and confused.  
"i…you saw me that morning?" sanji ask unbelieve to what he just heard. zoro just nodded and sanji felt his boiling anger.  
"why didn't you say anything asshole!?" sanji yell and lift his lag at him, but gut blocked by his fist.  
"I waited for you to tell me yourself. but you never would have tell me, hasn't it shitty cook!"  
after that said, sanji lowered his leg and his face. he couldn't say anything back to him because he was right. sanji take one step back and say  
"so you been spying on me all this time, marimo? pathetic." sanji snarl, he felt so messed up right now. it didn't go right, it was wrong.  
"you started all this, curlybrow. it was your fault to begin with. now tell me the truth, what really writing in that damn latter?"  
sanji laugh sarcastically at him, that the only think he could do at that moment. the humiliation eat him.  
_"so that was it all about…all the shitty past he share with me. i gut it now.." _  
"i see…well, a shame for you. i don't remember." sanji said with an amused voice and almost destroyed the cigarette in his mouth.  
"cook! stop it. i already figured your act, just tell me the truth." zoro said with a serious look and crossed his arms. zoro didn't know why, but it harts him, more than he wanted to admit to himself. the guy he fully trusted insisted on leaving him in the dark. he didn't wanted to consider the possibility that the cook was going to betray them, but the curly didn't left him any choice. and he didn't even look at him in the eyes. zoro held his fists strongly. they both continue to be silent, uncomfortable silent.

after a few moments sanji sigh in an heavy sigh, and torn around from him.  
"i'm sorry marimo but…i can't tell you."  
"why not curly? you're afraid i kick your ass?"  
to that the cook chuckle a little.  
"naa..it take you years to kick my ass marimo."  
"shitty cook, i don't know why you doing this but…"  
"you know, your past really surprised me. and that you actually tell me about it.. " sanji said quietly. zoro look at him with a puzzled look.  
"what? disappointed?"  
"no. more like.. jealous a little, i guess." sanji chuckled again.  
"well, love cook don't take it too hard." with a smile, his eyes landed on his black pants. and idea come to him.  
_"if the idiot don't want to tell me, i __just look at it myself." _  
zoro was sure that sanji still Keept that letter in his pocket, so he just have to steal it from him, piece of cake. zoro started to gut closer to his back, sanji doesn't move from his pose. what make it easy to zoro, and reach out to his pockets slowly. after zoro was close enough, he push his hands firmly to sanji pockets. snoop around to find only pack of cigarettes and a lighter. sanji jump and try to run from him.  
"oi..marimo! what are you doing to..me…asshole! oi…stop that!" sanji yelped, his voice was trembling and he felt a shiver done his spine with all his body start to shake. a very red flushed spread on his face, and sanji just wanted to run away from zoro the most fastest way he could, but his lugs didn't move. damn stupid lugs.  
"shut up curly. where is that damn latter? didn't you put it in there?" zoro asked impatiently. continues his search in his pockets without a care to sanji reactions.  
"it doesn't there marimo…stop it.." sanji wailing with a shaky body, he finally managed to get his hands off from his pockets. sanji glare at him angrily. his face still felt hot and red, he wanted to kill the bustard so badly.  
"then where did you put it, curlybrow?"  
"like hell i tell you, you assaulted marimo!" sanji scram with fury and start to attack zoro with his lugs without mercy. zoro of course, defend himself again. growling at him with his swords.  
"assaulted?.. you the one who put it in there, idiot." zoro said growling to his red face of the cook.  
_"why he so red all of a sudden?" _the thought pass on zoro mind only for a moment.  
"shot up asshole! i kill you.."  
"let's see you try curlybrow."  
"damn you marimo!"  
and they fight for the rest of the night, no one win in that fight. but at least it give sanji a place to take out some stem from his system.  
when the morning finely come, the crew spotted them still quarrel. but the thing that disturbed them this time was the call of nami

"look everyone, an island up head."  
and they both shift their heads.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**l have to say that the start was a little bit hard but..in the middle it was funny to write it.  
and i want to say a big thank you for the review from ****Anoni-chan, you don't know how happy i was to read what you write. and for the matter of OOC – you have to tall me specific where you see it. so i know where it don't fit them, pm me.****  
and i hard that here you have to write with a space or something like that mm(?) 0-0 so i try to do that…i don't know if it's batter though. my grammar still bad  
and to something more ****Important, i really don't know if i can write or adit smut to this story. first, like i said before, my eng is pretty bad XD  
and second, i don't really know how to describe things like that yet in eng. maybe i try a little later in this story but…i can't promise now. -.- sorry….**

**and more important thing, from here i'm going to start a plot that a little off from what i plan in the original plot. mostly to build ****and develop the characters. well more sanji character XD and with that i add a new character, not from one piece. i don't know how it call here…but don't worry, i will come back to the ****original plot ****Pretty soon. and this character well, i see what to do with her. **

* * *

in the morning, everyone from the crew gathered together, nami give everyone their Instructions and what they need to gut to continue the journey.

luffy of curse yell with his playful voice

"yahoo adventure…adventure" only to gut a fist to the head from nami.

"we not here for adventure ! we here to fill what we need for the journey. and maybe to find some treasures."

"and meat" luffy added "right sanji?" the Captain look at him with a big eyes, and the cook nodded to him shortly.

"sure. i need to fill the refrigerator anyway"

"alright. and somebody have to stay and watch the ship, you luffy." nami pointed at him.

"whattt? noo, i want adventure… adventure!" luffy raised his hands. nami sigh with an hand to her face

"what a bother, fine …than zoro, you stay at the ship."

zoro come and stand naxt to sanji with an hard gaze on him

"i'l go with the cook"

the words and the cold tone startled the crew that their moth full to the ground

"seriously bro? you want to do that? why?" ask franky with a shock

"are you alright zoro?" Chooper ask worried into the laugh of brook. and luffy put his hand on his shoulder with a big grin.

"it's great that you two finally get along."

"well…it's good with me but…" nami said with a little hesitation in her voice. sanji and usopp looked suspiciously at zoro, with a sweet.

"what are you planning to do, zoro?"

"right, this is unlike you, shity marimo. you creepy."

"yeas, totally creepy"

they both agreed with a nod, and zoro sand them a warning look

"shut up assholes! i do what i want" he growl, and sanji raise is spiral eyebrow.

_"whet with him? …why he want to stick to me __all of a sudden? he want that letter so badly?. yeas, that's definitely it. that asshole will never had say that otherwise." _

sanji taught with disappointed eyes, although he didn't mind that much if zoro come with him. he just felt awkward about it.

"no, you don't. i don't need a stupid marimo following me around everywhere, and probably gut lost somewhere too. "

"what was that curly?! i never gut lost. " zoro frowned at him and sanji do the same back.

"right, sure. you just never know where you are.." sanji continue his insult

"l"m not! at least l'm not a slave for a woman, curly brow."

they both growl at each other, and the rest just sigh except for luffy that laugh.

"well moving on, let's start exploring the island…"

nami try to ignore the usual fights that the crew so accustomed to. but she never could have predict what will happen, and neither zoro.

when the argue went on and on like he never end, sanji sand a quick look at usopp that stand near him to the opposite side of zoro.

_"sorry usopp __It's for a good cause. I will compensate you later." _

with that in his mind, sanji with a swift movement give a little kick to usopp stomach and sand him flying on the swordsman without any warning.

zoro mange to stop usopp from crashing on him but miss the cook, the cook took his chance and run for the Island. giving a quick wave to nami before he start his run.

"what just…happen?" nami ask with a big eyes

"the cook-bro just kick usopp-bro..you okay?" he ask the long-nose that was in shock. zoro in a very angry growl and a murder eyes start to ran after the cook

"grrr you shity cook! you pay for that, come back here!"

"what come over this two?" nami ask with Head down to the floor, with a blue lines on her head, the same usopp. robin just smile at that, chooper look at them astonished without any words and the others just laughed.

"well, it looks like they getting along super." franky said with a smile.

~3~3`3`3`3`3`3

sanji keep running and running until he come to a different stores in a crowded street full of people around him. and he could finely breath freely.

"ha. a shame marimo, but you will never find me. now, let's see where can i buy some food in this place."

with a cocky smile he start to whistle to himself, his hands deep in his pockets. he take his way in the crowded streets of the island.

looking around at the a different people in his way. he sees some girls, but his mind wasn't into flitting with them today.

in all honestly, he never thought that he gut bored from flitting, but something inside him change. it was almost scary for him to think about that.

Although he wasn't ready yet to completely give up on the women, the actions of the marimo was more intriguing for him in that walk.

"really, to suddenly want to come with me…what an idiot."

but he have to admit, it felt good, whatever it was, he didn't really wanted to know. it just felt very good right then.

sanji knew how zoro gut lost easily and he must be lost somewhere even now, so he planned to find the asshole after he finish the shopping. and then, he will accompany him to the ship, maybe talk with him a little. if they can talk without a fight once in awhile.

Unexpectedly, sanji run into a young girl that fell back on the floor. her hair was beautiful long and smooth with a color of a crow, two piles of hair fell over her shoulders. with a long yellow dress that hide her feet.

but sanji find the most fascinating in her was her expression in her eyes. her eyes was dark brown, but they were empty. like a pale face, it like she didn't seen him or anyone else in this world.

like a little doll, she look at him with a big innocence and simple eyes, it was a little creepy for him at first. but he couldn't remove his eyes from her. in those eyes, he could feel a big sadness.

sanji bent down for her and hand her his hand with a gentle smile, like a real gentleman.

"are you alright, my lady? l'm terribly sorry."

she take is hand without a word , not giving him the chance to say anything more, and dragged him into a quiet alley. looking at him with salience and careful look. sanji Flushed a little, even if he know this could be a trouble for him, he will never run away. she was a lady after all.

"are you alright?" he ask again when she didn't say anything. and then she say that, that words that he can't never refuse. Not that he would have refused anyway for what she would have asked from him. he was just considering it better.

"can you save me?" she ask, her voice small and delicate.

his eye torn into a hart and moaned with love for her

"soo cute…my lady, l'm your knight. i do anything for you.." and kiss her hand flirtatly.

he expected a strike or anger from her, but it never come. she just stood there, in her empty eyes that he see nothing. she was quiet for a while..and then start to go away from him with one sentence

"you can't save me. you too week."

sanji open a wide eyes, and start to run after her, it was easy for him to come in front of her, and take her hands.

she shivered a little to his touch, and he could tell that she didn't eat like she need to.

"weit weit…why you say that, my dear cute lady? if it a strong knight you want, why don't you try me?. i promisenot to not disappoint you." with a Flirtatious voice he kiss her hand again, and smile to her warmly.

after a couple of Minutes she counties with a dark voice

"even if it means to come with me alone and that you die?"

sanji just kept smiling at her, and without any hesitation in his face he stood up and bowed slightly to her like knight

"of course, with honor my dear lady. l"m your rescue knight."

after that, she smile a little and take his hand gently.

"then..come with me without questions."

and she led the way. sanji let her do so, and ask

"but you didn't tall me your name yat, my sweet lady."

"i can't tell you here."

"ahhh what a cute mysterious lady…" Hearts around him, he felt in the sky.

_"i can save a __beautiful girl like her, ahhh i love woman. i know it, i can't give up on woman's. Fuck you asshole marimo, a lady need me to save her" _

to be continued...

* * *

yap, that's our sanji-kun XDDD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**and a now ch...i feel like this story is so boring after reading allot of fics here and my writing is crap.**

**i don't know about OOC in this ch. you welcome to tall me if it have any and where. **

**anyway -.- i feel this story is crap...but i have to finished what i started so..and it going slow...gaa **

**sorry about that...and i don't know if i can write in the next week, so sorry again.**

* * *

zoro dash forward on the crowded streets, searching with his eyes for the annoying asshole.

"damn with this shity cook! what his problem ?! did he really have to go that far?! he acts too weird, even for him!"

he never thought that this idiot actually kick one of their crew meets on him. that was a dirty trick, too much dirty.

"he have another thing coming if he think he can get rid of me that easily, shity cook."

with that in mind, zoro continued his run, turning to back alleys and come back from them. when he sew another alley, he turned right and enter the dark alley, but stopped when he saw the sea in front of him.

"shit with this road. it must be the other way."

he turn around and run back, turning left this time, and found himself in the crowded streets again. in front of him was a big fountain and crossroads.

every time he try one of the roads he end up back in front of the fountain, again.

but he still have to try all the roads until his breathing bacome heavy from all the runing. zoro stare at the fountain and frowned

"what with this place, i think I've seen this before…or have i? maybe i have…or not. yeas i have..or it just look the same. maybe they have a lot of fountain around."

after some time, he remembered the night before with the cook.

_"that stupid cook, what was with him and all his blushing shit. and he confessed on his 'love' to someone. the way he acted, it seem like he has feelings for me…but that was Impossible! the cook was a ladies man. the only thing he cares about is girls…but the way he said that, it wasn't the witch nami he like. so who the hell..? and why he choose to tall me from all the crew…"_

his thoughts were interrupted by a voice come from his back.

"hello there young man…you, with the green hair"

zoro turn around to meet the source of the voice, only to see an old man with a mustache sitting on a rocking chair, he had a little white hair on his head but most of it was baldness. reading a newspaper, he looked at him troubled.

"i don't have time to chat with you, old man. i'm looking for someone." zoro said and start to walk away, but the old man continued.

"wait wait…you younger generation always in a hurry. who do you looking for? maybe i can help."

"it's a guy with a blond hair and blue eyes, did you seen him?"

the old man put an hand on his chin thinking deeply

"hmm i don't think i seen anyone with that description…wait a sac."

he suddenly rose from his chair and play with his mustache, taking his time. what was a little annoying to zoro, but he hide his annoys.

"well?" zoro said in little urgency

"yeas, i think i have…about fifteen minutes ago. i almost forget about him… he wanted to buy many groceries from my store. he was in so much of a hurry, this young laid. like he has someone waiting for him..what a strange fellow he was.. "

zoro folded his arms across his chest

_"damn cook!" _

"did you see where he go after that?"

"hmm unfortunately no, i don't really look where he run after that…but he say something about a green heir guy to come back to the ship, do you have a ship, young man?"

he murmured quizzically, zoro just sigh slightly giving up on the old man.

at last he know the cook was there, and that mean that he still has a chance to catch up to him, if ha be lucky enough.

he took a few steps to the fountain and turn to one of the roads again, but stopped by the old man hand on his arm.

"I have just one thing to ask you, before you go." with a serious eyes.

"what now old man? I don't have time for that..." zoro said Impatiently.

he didn't know what this old man wanted from him and didn't care either. the only thing that matter right now, was to catch up to the damn cook.

the old man ignore him and continued

"did you hard the rumor about the 'satan girl' who was born from no one and doesn't have nothing inside her?"

zoro look at him for a moment and raised his eyebrows.

"nope, didn't herd anything about it."

he try to move away from the old man, but the old man insisting and held his arm.

"arrr what?!" zoro raised his voice

"then you batter listen well for what I'm about to say, young man. whatever you do, if you see a girl that have a empty look in her eyes and inside her, never go after her! i hard a terrible story's about the man's that go after her and never come back. their families were looking for them for a thousands of years, but never find them. they say it's the 'satan girl' fault. she eat them alive."

after he finished to say what he wanted with a deep voice, the old man take a deep breath and look on the ground.

"so be careful now, young man. we don't want to hear about more victims.."

with that the old man lat him go, and slowly come back to his chair. zoro just watch him in silence and then his eyes come to the fountain again, with a serious expression.

"don't worry about it old man, it just a rumor. whether it's true or not, i have no interest in it, thanks for the info."

zoro said with confidence and run again to his way.

3^3^3^3^3^3^3^3

after some arrangements for the health of his crew, sanji returned to the girl that was waiting for him in the open street.

she looked forward like she sew something in front of her, but sanji didn't see anything in particular.

only street and people around, that come and go as they will.

he breath hard from the run he made from the store to the ship and back to the girl, and rested his hands on his ankles to rest a little.

"sorry my lady…to make you wait for me. I just have to finished the shopping for my crew..so.." sanji explained breathless.

the girl doesn't look at him nor she answer to him, she only come one step forward.

after his breathing come back, sanji raised his face to look at the girl back.

a little worried and suspected.

"what is it?...you find something?" sanji ask and come closer to her only to fell back to the floor by the air.

immediately sanji look around on what was make him fell. he was sure it was something firm and hard.

but he didn't see anything, only the sky, the open street and the people.

there was not anything in front of them for all he could tell, so he scratched his head.

"what the hell…was that?"

"my home. you can't see it yat…" the girl answer simply, and sanji look at her shocked.

"your home?...but..there isn't anything there…" he started to say

but then, Suddenly, the girl raise her hand, touching the thin air and all now building appeared in front of them. the building was surrounded by a thick and long fence. color in black and white colors. and the building itself looks more like a traditional castle. the front door, that now appeared refuse to open to the girl hand.

"my home doesn't open" she said with an empty voice.

after sanji finally overcame his first primary shock, he stand beside her again.

"it's a problem wasn't it?" sanji said and play with the cig in his teeth.

the girl nodded to him

"yeas.."

sanji took a deep long breath and guided her to stand a little farther from the gate.

"allow me, madam" sanji said and run for door, jump and gives it one strong kick.

the front door full with a lot of noise, but the other people in the street didn't seem infected by it at all. sanji frown but said nothing.

the girl made her way to enter inside the castle, sanji go after her. looking around the castle, that was encircled by a large internal courtyard with small lakes and flowers everywhere. it almost look nostalgic and romantic, but the castle by itself appeared gloomy and threatening.

sanji sigh for the gloomy look his eyes sew, and look away to his back. not believe to what he seen in front of him, his eyes open wide to the door that come back to her place by itself.

like he never kick it, and the road of the street started to close in on the door. after it close entirely, the street they been earlier disappear. the only thing that left is the big front door that come back to stand again and the fence.

The only thing that surrounded them now was a fake sky without any road or street. sanji frown harder and sigh again, taking a deep drag from his cigarette with a very serious look full of suspicion.

"why do i have a very bad feeling about this…" sanji said more to himself and turn away to join the girl that was far away from him now.

to be continued...


End file.
